


I Walk the Line

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Halsey - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(3rd part of my ZiKyung/Halsey fics.)<br/>Jiho and Kyung are finally happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I Walk the Line by Halsey.  
> (Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qjl4lysi_s )  
> Originally posted on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

Everything has changed between Woo Jiho and Park Kyung.

What was once painful is now peaceful. What was once secret is now shared; and they couldn’t be any happier.

Kyung sighs contently as he nuzzles his nose deeper into the fabric of Jiho’s white tee-shirt, taking in the warmth that the other man is giving off. This is Kyung’s favourite part of the day; waking up with Jiho’s long arms tucked firmly around him, protecting him. A smile creeps its way onto Kyung’s lips as he takes in Jiho’s scent. Damn, he loves this man.

He can feel Jiho stir a bit, moving one of his legs and taking a deep breath. Kyung pulls his head back a bit to see that Jiho’s eyes are already half way open. He leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Jiho’s lips, savouring the soft hum the latter emits.

“Good morning, love.” Jiho mumbles, voice thick and gravelly from sleeping. Kyung’s smile grows even wider.

“Good morning, how did you sleep?” The elder asks, rearranging so that his head was on the pillow next to Jiho’s.

“Pretty well. How about you?” Jiho replies, reaching up to push one of the reddish-orange locks out of his boyfriend’s eyes. Kyung giggles before answering.

“I always sleep well with you. You should know this by now.” He says, making Jiho smile for the first time today.

That’s probably one of Kyung’s favourite things in the world; being the first person to make Jiho smile everyday. He prides himself in it, even plans out little scenarios in his mind to ensure that he gets his daily smile out of the younger man. Whether it be dumb jokes or early morning kisses, he gives 100% himself over to the other man. And he’s more than happy to do so.

The trust between them has only grown since their confessions, blooming into something more than they expected. Not a single day goes by without Jiho reminding Kyung of his promise.

* * *

_They woke up in each other’s arms for the first time, basking in the warmth that filled them to the core. Their legs were a tangled mess, and Jiho’s fingers were still curled into Kyung’s hair. When Kyung opened his eyes, he was met with a sight that he can never forget:_

_For the first time in years, Woo Jiho looked completely at peace. His dirty-blond hair is messy, sticking up in random places, and his lips are barely parted, turned up at the corners in a gentle smile. Kyung feels like he can’t breathe; the combination of Jiho’s closeness and overwhelming scent are heavy on him, but he’s happy._

_It’s bubbling up in his stomach, filling him. He’s wanted this for so long, and now it’s here. No more emotionally draining one-night stands, no more loving him from the distance; now he’s here._

_Jiho stirred as he woke up, accidentally tugging on Kyung’s hair, making the elder yelp. The latter chuckles._

_“Sorry, Kyunggie.” He mumbled._

_“You should be.” Kyung retorted, pouting. “It hurt.”_

_Jiho looked Kyung dead in the eyes, tracing a finger down the elder’s jaw. “I promise to never hurt you again.”_

* * *

The smile remains on Kyung’s face as he moves forward, pressing his lips firmly against Jiho’s. He feels Jiho’s fingers on his scalp, and he knows that they’ve made the right choice. It’s been three months since they agreed to be together, but it already feels like years have past. Kyung cradles Jiho’s cheeks in his hands as he savours the feel of his lips.

Everything feels so natural to them; like it’s always been this way. As if their love started from the moment they met, and the other members are wonderful for acting the same way. Jiho and Kyung can be open around them, holding hands or kissing each others’ foreheads occasionally without receiving any reactions. _(Aside from Jaehyo periodically saying “Awwwww!” while the couple is holding hands.)_

They break the kiss after a few moments, and Jiho takes the opportunity to stretch his arms out.

“Should we get up and make breakfast?” Jiho asks as he wraps his arms back around Kyung’s waist. Kyung sighs dramatically, burying his face into Jiho’s neck.

“Can’t we just wait? Yukwon should be up soon, he’ll cook for us.” Kyung suggests.

“He’s not here, remember? He and Minhyuk went to visit their parents.” Jiho informs.

“Oh, right. I totally forgot. What about Jaehyo? He’s not bad at cooking either.”

“He’s at another photoshoot. And before you ask about Taeil and Jihoon, they never came back from their date; which means they’re hungover or still in the hotel that they probably fucked in last night.” Jiho says, prying Kyung off of him and getting out of bed.

“So what you’re telling me is…” Kyung begins, forcing himself to get out of bed as well, “we’re home alone?” He finishes with a smirk. Jiho returns said smirk, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Jiho replies, looking over to Kyung, who’s just replaced his Scooby-Doo shirt with a slightly over-sized sweater. The younger notices Kyung’s lack of pants and gives him a look. “Who needs pants, am I right?” He asks, cheekily. Jiho rolls his eyes and decides to shut him up.

Jiho’s across the room in four long strides, and soon his arms are around Kyung’s waist again, pulling him in for a toe-curlingly sweet kiss; the type of kiss that promises the world. They pull apart to breathe, but stay as close as they can.

“I love you.” Kyung whispers against the Jiho’s lips. Jiho chuckles.

“I love _you_ more.”


End file.
